With the rapid development of furniture, wood flooring and papermaking trades worldwide, a large quantity of log resources are consumed and forest resources reduced. In addition to the severe damage to forests, the situation can also cause soil erosion and environmental deterioration. However, the market demand for furniture and wood floor continues to increase.
To produce molded wood with full tree logs, it is necessary to pretreat the logs by aging, degreasing and antisepsis. These pretreatments require a long time and produce a large quantity of scraps during the process. Most logs have the shortcomings of cracks, unpredictable deformation and warping, and poor resistance to water and sunshine. Further, reconstituted decorative wood manufacturers produce a large quantity of waste scraps during production processes. Most of these scraps are disposed of as garbage, causing huge waste.